


Duchy z przeszłości

by dieOtter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Pre-Series, ale tylko zasugerowane, underage i przemoc
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Przerzucania starych tekstów na AO3 ciąg dalszy. ;) Ten pomysł przypętał się do mnie, kiedy pisałam inny tekst, wymusił na mnie parę zdań, po czym uznał, że mu za mało i chodził za mną dalej, aż w końcu napisałam to, co chciał. Idea opiera się właściwie na moim headcanonie, według którego nastoletni Dean ma twarz młodego Jensena. I tak zaczęłam sobie myśleć, czy ktoś o wyglądzie słodkiego blondynka nie miałby kłopotów w brutalnym świecie łowców i potworów, kłopotów innych niż nadnaturalne? O tym właśnie jest ten tekst, choć ostatecznie i tak wymknął mi się spod kontroli i dopisał do pomysłu całą akcję. Tytuł "pożyczony" od Mumford & Sons.</p><p>Wielkie dzięki dla Tiny L. za zbetowanie!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Duchy z przeszłości

**Author's Note:**

> Przerzucania starych tekstów na AO3 ciąg dalszy. ;) Ten pomysł przypętał się do mnie, kiedy pisałam inny tekst, wymusił na mnie parę zdań, po czym uznał, że mu za mało i chodził za mną dalej, aż w końcu napisałam to, co chciał. Idea opiera się właściwie na moim headcanonie, według którego nastoletni Dean ma twarz młodego Jensena. I tak zaczęłam sobie myśleć, czy ktoś o wyglądzie słodkiego blondynka nie miałby kłopotów w brutalnym świecie łowców i potworów, kłopotów innych niż nadnaturalne? O tym właśnie jest ten tekst, choć ostatecznie i tak wymknął mi się spod kontroli i dopisał do pomysłu całą akcję. Tytuł "pożyczony" od Mumford & Sons.
> 
> Wielkie dzięki dla Tiny L. za zbetowanie!

**Duchy z przeszłości**

 

 _So give me hope in the darkness that I will see the light_  
 _Cause oh that gave me such a fright_  
 _But I will hold as long as you like_  
 _Just promise me we'll be alright_  
„Ghosts that we knew” Mumford  & Sons

 

Oregon, 2009

– Dean, naprawdę nie pamiętasz? Według dziennika taty polowaliście tam piętnaście lat temu.  
– Gdyby tak było, ty też byś pamiętał – wytknął Dean bratu obojętnym tonem i z powrotem wbił wzrok w ekran komputera.  
– Nie, miałem wtedy zapalenie płuc po polowaniu na wodnika i zostałem wysłany na przymusowe wakacje do Pastora Jima – przypomniał mu Sam. – Wróciliście po mnie po paru tygodniach, jak już wariowałem z niepokoju, bo tata nawet nie chciał ze mną rozmawiać, dzwonił tylko do Jima, żeby powiedzieć, że żyje. Pamiętasz, na co polowaliście?  
– Nie wiem, czemu nie przeczytasz o tym w dzienniku? – mruknął starszy Winchester, nie odrywając oczu od monitora.  
– No właśnie. Brakuje jednej kartki. Jest tylko o tym, że pojechaliście przyjrzeć się sprawie zniknięć młodych mężczyzn. Potem nic. – Sam wlepił w brata pytające spojrzenie. Dean wzruszył ramionami.  
– Najwyraźniej to było tylko rutynowe spalenie zwłok, nic ponadto.  
– Cokolwiek to było, wróciło – oznajmił mu Sam z przekąsem, wskazując na gazetę. – Więc lepiej, żebyś sobie przypomniał.  
– Kuźwa, Sam, to było piętnaście lat temu! – Dean z hukiem zatrzasnął laptopa. – Iowa jest setki mil stąd, nie możemy po prostu zostawić tego komuś innemu?  
Sam spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. Winchesterowie nigdy tak po prostu nie zostawiali podejrzanych spraw komuś innemu.  
– Dean? – zaczął ostrożnie, wiedząc, że by wybadać starszego Winchestera, należało go najpierw nie spłoszyć.  
– Co Dean? – przedrzeźnił go brat. – Nie musimy zajmować się każdą pieprzoną sprawą w całych Stanach!  
– Owszem, nie musimy. Ale zazwyczaj właśnie to robimy – zauważył.  
– Nie mamy czasu. – Dean zmienił front. – Za parę dni urodziny Bobby'ego. Nie sądzisz, że byłoby mu miło, gdybyśmy wpadli?  
– Sądzę, że wolałby, żeby z tej okazji nikt nie zginął. – Sam wiedział doskonale, że Dean nigdy nie składał życzeń urodzinowych nikomu poza nim, ewentualnie tatą. – Dean, powiesz mi, o co naprawdę chodzi?  
– O nic nie chodzi – odparł Dean podejrzanie spokojnie.  
– Ty nie zapominasz spraw, nawet tych rutynowych.  
– No popatrz, zdarzyło mi się, chyba się starzeję – prychnął starszy Winchester. Sam wyczuł w jego głosie dobrze skrywaną irytację. To był ten moment, kiedy należało przycisnąć. Otworzył usta, ale brat przejrzał go i nie dał mu się odezwać.  
– Dobrze już, dobrze, chcesz jechać do Iowa, proszę bardzo. – Dean uniósł ręce w geście zniecierpliwienia, wstał i wyszedł z pokoju. Trzask drzwi sprawił, że z sufitu opadło trochę tynku. Sam bezmyślnie strząsnął go z włosów i przysunął do siebie laptopa. Najwyraźniej będzie musiał sam odkryć to, co Dean postanowił przed nim ukryć.

 

_Monticello, Iowa, 1994_

_Dean wszedł do baru i omiótł groźnym spojrzeniem zgromadzoną klientelę. Większość oczu natychmiast powróciła do stojących przed nimi kufli. Prawdopodobnie była to reakcja na idącego przed nim Johna i spluwę przy jego pasku, ale Dean wolał wyobrażać sobie, że to na jego widok zebrani z szacunkiem odwrócili wzrok._   
_– Dwa piwa – mruknął John, siadając przy barze._   
_– Nie za młody? – spytał facet za kontuarem, wskazując na niego podbródkiem._   
_– Jest starszy niż wygląda – uciął Winchester senior. Dean z dumą wypiął pierś, zaraz jednak opanował się i zajął miejsce u boku ojca. Miał tylko (według niego aż) piętnaście lat, ale od dawna już brał udział w rodzinnym biznesie – polowaniu na potwory – i niedawno nareszcie zdołał przekonać tatę, że skoro jest jego partnerem w pracy, zasługuje też na bycie partnerem w piciu. Nie dostawał, rzecz jasna, niczego mocniejszego niż pojedyncze piwo, a i to nieczęsto, ale i tak napawało go to niewysłowioną dumą. Zwłaszcza kiedy mógł pochwalić się kolegom ze szkoły, że jego stary jest wyluzowany i już od dawna nie robi mu awantur za picie alkoholu._   
_– Słyszałem, że zgubiliście paru chłopaków – zagadnął John barmana, kiedy już pociągnął łyk piwa i skrzywił się z aprobatą._   
_– A i owszem, gliny kręcą się wkoło, ale gonią własny ogon. – Facet za barem nie oderwał wzroku od polerowanej przez siebie szklanki. Jego ton wskazywał wyraźnie na pogardę wobec instytucji policji._   
_– Bywali tu? – kontynuował John._   
_– Panie, kto tu nie bywa? – uśmiechnął się facet i omiótł wzrokiem zatłoczoną salę. Dean spróbował swojego piwa. Było niezłe, łyknął więc jeszcze raz, potem przypomniał sobie, po co ojciec go tu zabrał, skarcił się w duchu i rozejrzał dyskretnie. Większość klientów była zajęta alkoholem i rozmową. Tylko jeden, potężny mężczyzna w średnim wieku, obserwował ich uważnie spod daszka czapki rzucającej cień na jego twarz. Dean postanowił mieć go na oku, tymczasem zaś powrócił do swojego piwa._   
_– Najmłodszy z nich miał czternaście lat – zauważył John mimochodem._   
_– Najwyraźniej był młodszy niż wyglądał. – Facet wzruszył ramionami i powrócił do nalewania piwa kolejnemu klientowi._   
_Nie dowiedzieli się niczego więcej. Barman najwyraźniej był z zasady ślepy i głuchy na wszystko, co działo się pod jego nosem. Dean nawet mu się nie dziwił, w takim miejscu jak to lepiej było się nie narażać. No chyba, że ktoś miał tyle doświadczenia, co John Winchester. Bo kto bałby się ludzi, kiedy niestraszne mu były wendigo i wilkołaki? Nastolatek uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wyżłopał resztę piwa, po czym rzucił ojcu pytające spojrzenie. Łowca nieznacznie skinął głową, na co chłopak, posłuszny rozkazowi, odstawił kufel._   
_– Panowie wybaczą, panna na mnie czeka – oznajmił łobuzersko, wstając ze stołka._   
_– Miłej zabawy. – Barman puścił do niego oczko._   
_Tak, jak się umawiali, Dean opuścił bar i ukrył się w zaroślach naprzeciwko wejścia. Po paru minutach John także wyszedł z budynku. Zgodnie z ich przewidywaniem zaraz za nim wysunął się na ulicę ktoś jeszcze. Po dłuższej chwili Dean rozpoznał w nim goryla w bejsbolówce. Facet od początku budził w nim niechęć, więc fakt, że to on jest ich podejrzanym, nawet go nieco ucieszył. Tymczasem John Winchester wsiadł do Impali i ruszył z piskiem opon. Ten drugi wskoczył na motor i podążył w tym samym kierunku. Dean wsunął się głębiej w zarośla i wyjął z kieszeni krótkofalówkę._   
_– To ten Yeti, który siedział w rogu – szepnął._   
_– Dobra, przejdź przez park i czekaj przed biblioteką. Przyjadę, jak go zgubię._   
_– Uważaj, tato, jest na motorze._   
_– Przyjąłem, bez odbioru._   
_Dean schował krótkofalówkę i zaczął się podnosić, kiedy coś ciężkiego spoczęło na jego ramieniu._   
_– Yeti pozdrawia – szepnął mu do ucha niski głos, a potem coś ciężkiego spadło mu na kark i zapadła ciemność._

 

Monticello, Iowa, 2009

Godzina przy komputerze wystarczyła, by Sam zyskał jaki taki obraz sytuacji. Piętnaście lat wcześniej w Monticello doszło do zaginięcia czterech młodych ludzi w wieku od czternastu do dziewiętnastu lat. Policja nigdy nie zdołała rozwiązać sprawy, a zaginięcia ustały aż do zeszłego roku. Od tego czasu trzech kolejnych nastolatków znikło bez śladu, jeden zaledwie dwa dni temu. Więcej z Internetu wycisnąć się nie dało. Z Deana także nie, po kilku próbach Sam poddał się i zdecydował zaczekać na rozwój sytuacji. W drodze do Monticello Dean zachowywał się nienagannie, choć był nieco przygaszony i roztargniony. Po przybyciu na miejsce odmówił wyjścia gdziekolwiek, wymawiając się sennością, ale gdy Sam wrócił z samotnej przechadzki połączonej z zakupami, Dean siedział dokładnie w tej samej pozycji, w jakiej go zostawił: na parapecie, z kolanami podciągniętymi pod brodę i wzrokiem utkwionym w opustoszałych o tej porze ulicach miasteczka.  
– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał go Sam, doskonale wiedząc, jaka będzie odpowiedź.  
– Jasne. Masz dla mnie coś dobrego? – Z fałszywą wesołością Dean zeskoczył z parapetu i zajrzał do torby, którą Sam właśnie postawił na stole.  
– Wafle ryżowe. Jabłka. Woda mineralna... Serio, Sammy? Żadnych chipsów? Żadnego ciasta?  
– Masz, żarłoku. – Sam roześmiał się, wyjął z kieszeni paczkę M&Msów i rzucił nią w brata.

Następnego ranka Sama obudziło postękiwanie. Odwrócił głowę, by zobaczyć Deana z zapałem robiącego pompki.  
– Która godzina? – jęknął i sięgnął po zegarek. – Za piętnaście piąta?  
– Wybacz, Sammy, jakoś nie chciało mi się spać – odparł Dean niewinnie.  
– Czy ty się w ogóle kładłeś? – zapytał Sam, zaalarmowany zarówno słowami, jak i wyglądem brata.  
– Może mnie jeszcze spytasz, czy umyłem zęby? Albo czy się dokładnie wytarłem między palcami? – prychnął Dean i podniósł się z ziemi. – Jak już nie śpisz, to możesz równie dobrze wstać, im wcześniej zaczniemy, tym szybciej skończymy.  
– Mhmm, jasne. Bo jak przyjdziemy do rodzin zaginionych o piątej rano, na pewno będą bardzo chętni do rozmowy. – Sam przejechał palcami po zmierzwionych włosach i odrzucił kołdrę na bok.  
– Jak im pomachamy identyfikatorami FBI, to nie będą mieli wyjścia. – Dean wzruszył ramionami. – Poza tym możemy pójść najpierw pogadać z glinami – dodał, widząc wyraz twarzy Sama, który już podnosił się z łóżka. Młodszy Winchester, chcąc nie chcąc, uległ. Miał zresztą nadzieję, że zaangażowanie się Deana w śledztwo to dobry znak. Jak się jednak szybko okazało, o żadnym zaangażowaniu nie mogło być mowy. Dean owszem, bez protestów towarzyszył mu podczas wizyty na komisariacie, jednak obecny był tam tylko ciałem. Gdzie błądził jego duch, Sam nawet nie próbował dociekać. Martwiło go zaskakujące zachowanie brata, które, jak podejrzewał, miało związek ze sprawą, którą Dean i ojciec zajmowali się piętnaście lat wcześniej. Mimo to zmusił się do stłumienia obaw i skupienia na śledztwie. Ostatni z zaginionych, Tim Logan, mógł jeszcze żyć i tylko od ich zdolności wytropienia sprawcy zależało, czy będą w stanie zwrócić go rodzinie. Loganowie przyjęli ich serdecznie, skwapliwie udzielając wszelkich informacji, jednak ani od nich, ani od policji Sam nie dowiedział się niczego, co mogłoby skierować go na trop podejrzanego. Ofiar nie łączyło nic poza wiekiem. Ostatni raz widziano ich w kompletnie różnych miejscach i z innymi ludźmi. Historia okolicy nie wskazywała na żadnego mściwego ducha, jednak duża odległość między serią zniknięć dawniej i teraz przemawiała za sprawcą nie z tego świata, być może jakimś pogańskim bóstwem wymagającym cyklicznych ofiar. Wyglądało na to, że tylko Dean mógł odpowiedzieć na jego pytania, jednak, ku rosnącej konsternacji Sama, ten nadal uparcie twierdził, że niczego nie pamięta. Sam nie był przekonany jego zapewnieniami, a jednocześnie wiedział, że takie zachowanie nie było w stylu jego brata. Dean zawsze był gotów ryzykować życiem, by uratować drugiego człowieka. Nie skrywałby informacji, które mogły pomóc im odnaleźć zaginionego nastolatka, nawet gdyby były dla niego bolesne. Sam podejrzewał nawet, że Dean może udawać niezainteresowanego, a mimo to wymknąć się w nocy, by rozwiązać sprawę samemu, ale i te przewidywania nie sprawdziły się. Następnej nocy młodszy Winchester nie zasnął ani na chwilę, obserwując starszego, który także nie zmrużył oka, choć udawanie, że chrapie, wytrenował niemalże do perfekcji.

 

_Monticello, Iowa, 1994_

_Dean poruszył głową, usiłując przywołać do porządku zbolałe mięśnie. Ku jego zdziwieniu, ruch spowodował reakcję łańcuchową. Ból karku rozlał się na głowę, ramiona i łopatki. Do niego dołączyło uczucie, jakby ktoś wbijał mu w ręce setki małych szpileczek. Spróbował zakląć i z przerażeniem zorientował się, że usta ma zatkane kneblem. To odkrycie otrzeźwiło go do reszty. Natychmiast zmusił się, by opanować mroczki przed oczami i skoncentrować na ocenie swojego położenia. Ojciec zawsze mu to powtarzał, nawet w niewoli nie należało dać się zaskoczyć, ale szukać sposobu na zaskoczenie przeciwnika. Zawsze mogła istnieć możliwość ucieczki. Umiesz liczyć, licz na siebie, Dean. Nieważne, ile razy słyszał te słowa, i tak doskonale wiedział, że zjawienie się Johna było tylko kwestią czasu. Zamiast więc tracić czas na strach, należało, na ile to było możliwe, zorientować się w sytuacji._   
_Był związany w pozycji stojącej, z rękoma nad głową. Musiał wisieć na nich od jakiegoś czasu, gdyż dłonie miał całkiem zdrętwiałe, a przy każdym ruchu ramiona protestowały zdecydowanie. Na szczęście nikt nie zasłonił mu oczu, mógł więc, na tyle, na ile pozwalało mu skąpe światło, rozejrzeć się po swoim więzieniu. Znajdował się w czymś w rodzaju piwnicy, okien nie było tam wcale, jedyne światło dawała stojąca w przeciwnym końcu pomieszczenia lampa naftowa. Najwyraźniej nie było tu nawet elektryczności. Na pierwszy rzut oka pomieszczenie wydawało się puste, jednak jego ruchy musiały zaalarmować napastnika, który po chwili wyłonił się zza jego pleców._   
_– Oo, książę się obudził, witamy! – zadrwił mężczyzna. Był ogromny, jeszcze wyższy i szerszy w barach od goryla, którego Dean obserwował w barze, jednak nosił znamiona podobieństwa do tamtego. Musieli być braćmi, zadecydował nastolatek. Jakie potwory polują w grupach? Wampiry? To była jedna z teorii taty, ale jak na razie Dean nie widział kłów ani tym bardziej nie czuł, by ktoś próbował go podgryzać._   
_– Taaak, prawdziwy z ciebie królewicz... – Facet wytarł swoją wielką łapę o brudne jeansy, po czym przesunął nią po policzku więźnia. Dean odwrócił głowę, co spotkało się z wybuchem śmiechu. – Jaki skromny! Ale nie bój się, Phil cię z tego wyleczy. – Dean szarpnął się i odsunął na tyle, na ile pozwalały mu więzy, ale hardym spojrzeniem odpowiedział na spojrzenie mężczyzny. Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, tamten padłby na miejscu._   
_– Co? Liczysz na tatusia? – zadrwił goryl, wyraźnie rozbawiony butną postawą więźnia. – Tatuś cię tu nie znajdzie, słonko. Już niejeden tatuś nas tu szukał. I gliny szukały. Ale wiesz, co ci powiem? – Facet przysunął swoją twarz do Deana tak, że ten poczuł łaskotanie jego zmierzwionej brody. – Nikt nas tu nie znajdzie, jak nie wie, gdzie szukać._

_W tej samej chwili nad ich głowami coś zachrobotało._

 

Monticello, Iowa, 2009

Kolejny dzień niczym nie różnił się od poprzedniego. Sam prowadził śledztwo, rozglądał się po okolicy, zadawał pytania. Dean chodził za nim z obojętną miną, woził, gdzie mu kazano i nie odzywał się ani słowem. Sam, niewyspany i coraz bardziej zaangażowany w sprawę, poddał się po pierwszej próbie nawiązania rozmowy. Dean nie zamierzał mu nic powiedzieć, to było jasne, a on nie miał nastroju na grę w kotka i myszkę z własnym bratem. Uwierzył więc, że Dean powiedziałby mu, gdyby wiedział coś, co mogłoby pomóc odnaleźć zaginionego i nie naciskał dalej.

Wieczorem Sam musiał przyznać z rezygnacją, że tkwił nadal w tym samym punkcie co na początku. Zarówno ze sprawą zaginięć, jak i komunikacji z własnym bratem. Z nadzieją, że może przynajmniej z tym drugim ma szansę na postęp, kazał Deanowi zatrzymać się przed nieco obskurnie wyglądającym barem, usytuowanym przy jednej z uliczek otaczających niewielki park miejski. Dean posłusznie zaparkował auto, po czym rozejrzał się po okolicy jak człowiek przebudzony z głębokiego snu.  
– Co tu robimy? – zapytał niepewnym głosem.  
– Idziemy na jednego – odparł Sam zdecydowanie. Miał już dość tego miasteczka, tego śledztwa i tej atmosfery pomiędzy nimi. Trudno, nie uda mu się upić Deana i wydobyć z niego zwierzeń, to przynajmniej sam upije się i pogrąży w niebyt chociaż na tych parę godzin.  
– Jestem zmęczony, wracajmy do motelu.  
Sam spojrzał na brata z niedowierzaniem.  
– Ty zmęczony? Nie robiłeś dziś nic poza wożeniem mnie – zauważył z wyrzutem. – A ja jestem naprawdę zmęczony. I mam ochotę się napić – zakończył twardo i, nie czekając na reakcję, wysiadł z auta. Dopiero po paru krokach obejrzał się, by mieć pewność, że brat podąża jego śladem.  
W drzwiach minął się z potężnym, brodatym mężczyzną, jednym z tych nielicznych, przy których on sam miał okazję poczuć się mały. A przynajmniej mniejszy niż zwykle. Facet, o wyglądzie nieco przypominającym Yeti, zahaczył go jednym ze swoich potężnych ramion, po czym bez słowa przeprosin poszedł w swoją stronę. Sam, zirytowany, odwrócił się za nim, lecz jego wzrok zatrzymał się na twarzy Deana. Nawet w świetle nielicznych lamp było widać, że jego brat był blady jak ściana. Starszy Winchester stał na środku ulicy, z szeroko rozwartymi oczami wbitymi w plecy odchodzącego mężczyzny. Wyglądał, jakby zobaczył ducha. A raczej tak, jak wyglądałby przeciętny zjadacz chleba na widok zjawy. Dean Winchester nie reagował tak nawet na rzeczy o wiele gorsze od byle kawałka ektoplazmy.  
– Dean? – Jego brat nawet go nie usłyszał. Sam podszedł bliżej i powtórzył, jednocześnie sięgając ręką do jego ramienia. Dean odskoczył jak oparzony, a z jego ust wydobył się dźwięk przypominający pisk zranionego zwierzątka. – Dean, wszystko gra? – Starszy Winchester potrząsnął głową i, drżąc na całym ciele, zerwał się do biegu. Sam ruszył za nim. Na szczęście nie zanosiło się na dłuższy pościg, bo Dean kierował się w stronę jedynego miejsca, gdzie czuł się bezpiecznie – Impali. Trzęsącymi się dłońmi wydobył z kieszeni kluczyki, ale nie był w stanie wsunąć ich w zamek. Sam delikatnie wyjął je z jego ręki i otworzył drzwi od strony pasażera. Dean, który zdecydowanie nie był zdolny do tego, by prowadzić, na szczęście nie protestował. Zamiast tego wsunął się potulnie na siedzenie i zamarł w bezruchu z wzrokiem wbitym w deskę rozdzielczą. Sam okrążył samochód i wsiadł z drugiej strony.  
– Dean, powiesz mi w końcu, co jest grane? – zapytał łagodnie po chwili milczenia.  
Starszy Winchester potrząsnął głową.  
– On nie żyje – wyszeptał ledwie słyszalnym głosem, kiedy Sam gotował się już do powtórzenia pytania.  
– Kto nie żyje?  
– On... Phil... Tata go zastrzelił... – Dean nie dokończył, ale nagłym szarpnięciem otworzył drzwi i wyskoczył z wozu. Sam natychmiast wysiadł, gotów podążyć jego śladem, ale jak się okazało, tym razem nie trzeba było biec. Dean opadł na kolana zaraz przy samochodzie i zajął się opróżnianiem żołądka ze zjedzonego parę godzin wcześniej obiadu. Sam przykucnął przy nim i położył dłoń na jego plecach. Kiedy Dean skończył, bez słowa podniósł się i z powrotem wsiadł do Impali, dając znak Samowi, że może ruszać.  
Przez całą drogę żaden z nich się nie odezwał. Sam kilkakrotnie próbował, jednak nie przychodziło mu do głowy nic, czym mógłby zacząć tę rozmowę tak, by nie spłoszyć Deana, który najbardziej w świecie nienawidził właśnie tego – okazywania jakichkolwiek oznak słabości. A już na pewno nie przed Sammy'm, nad którym opieka była jego pierwszym i najważniejszym zadaniem.  
Kiedy dotarli do motelu, Sam miał już przygotowane odpowiednie słowa, jednak nie dostał szansy na ich wypowiedzenie. Na progu ich pokoju czekał już na nich niespodziewany gość.

 

_Monticello, Iowa, 1994_

_Goryl podniósł głowę i odsunął się od Deana._   
_– To ty, Phil? – zawołał, kiedy ukryta w mroku klapa w suficie podniosła się._   
_– A spodziewałeś się kogoś innego? – Ku zdziwieniu chłopaka, mężczyzna wyglądał na równie zdenerwowanego nadejściem towarzysza, co jego więzień. Kiedy na najwyższych szczeblach drabiny ukazały się nogi obute w zabłocone buciory, Yeti stał już u jej stóp z butelką whiskey w dłoni._   
_– O, Phil, już jesteś – zaczął sztucznie wesołym głosem. – Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę! – Zdaniem Deana zabrzmiało to jak Sammy, witający Johna z wypracowaniem ocenionym na szóstkę. Phil zareagował zresztą z równą obojętnością, jak Winchester senior. Przynajmniej do momentu, gdy zobaczył więźnia._   
_– Co to jest? – warknął cicho, podchodząc bliżej. Dean nareszcie zdołał przyjrzeć się jego twarzy. Tak, jak od dłuższej chwili podejrzewał, Phil był osiłkiem z baru._   
_– Szczeniak cię obserwował. Ostrzegł tego ciekawskiego, co to za nim pojechałeś. Załatwiłeś go chociaż?_   
_– Zgubił mnie. Nieduża strata. Jak będzie dalej węszył, to skończy na dnie rzeki jak tamci. Ale po cholerę mi ten tutaj, nie mogłeś załatwić go na miejscu? – Phil wyjął z kieszeni nóż. Dean mimowolnie spróbował zrobić krok w tył._   
_– Czekaj, popatrz na niego! – Yeti zaszedł go od tyłu i wplótł palce w jego włosy, zmuszając go do uniesienia głowy. – Ślepia jak ćwierćdolarówki, usteczka jak księżniczka, te piegi na nosku... – Dean spróbował się wyrwać, ale bezskutecznie. – No, nie nada się?_   
_– Mamy jeszcze poprzedniego – odburknął Phil nieco zrzędliwym tonem, ale jego spojrzenie złagodniało. Wyraz jego twarzy sprawił natomiast, że Dean nagle zapragnął jego noża._   
_– Ten jest ładniejszy. – Dean zadrżał. – O, patrz, Marv, boi się nas! – Yeti zachichotał. – Nie ma się czego bać, królewiczu – szepnął mu do ucha i wolną ręką pogładził go po policzku. – Więzień szarpnął się z całej siły, ale w tej samej chwili Phil złapał go za kołnierz i uniósł nóż. Dean zmrużył oczy, przygotowując się na cios, ale ten nie nadszedł. Zamiast tego Phil zaczął metodycznie zrywać z niego koszulę. Dean stracił resztki opanowania. Popiskując cicho zza knebla, zaczął miotać się i szarpać ze wszystkich sił. Przez głowę przemknęła mu myśl, że może uda mu się przypadkiem nadziać na nóż napastnika. Wszystko było lepsze niż to, co odczytał w oczach tego szaleńca. W końcu ostatkiem rozsądku przypomniał sobie wszystkie lekcje ojca. Najważniejsze to nie panikować, tylko trzeźwo ocenić sytuację. Taa, jasne... pomyślał, po czym zastygł nieruchomo na dłuższy moment, sugerując poddanie się losowi, by wreszcie znienacka wierzgnąć do tyłu. Trafiony prosto w goleń Marv zawył i wypuścił z garści jego włosy. To dało młodemu łowcy większe pole do popisu. Zawisł na związanych rękach i podciągnął kolana do góry, trafiając równie zaskoczonego Phila w żołądek. Po chwili poprawił jeszcze kopniakiem w krocze. Phil zaklął szpetnie i odsunął się na parę metrów, ale tymczasem Marv zdążył się już pozbierać i zacisnąć potężne ramię wokół szyi więźnia._   
_– Ty mały skurwielu – syknął mu do ucha. – Jeszcze cię nauczymy posłuszeństwa i szacunku do starszych. Będziesz taki uległy jak to! – Wykorzystując swoją przewagę nad Deanem, zmusił go do odwrócenia się i spojrzenia w drugi koniec piwnicy._

Monticello, Iowa, 2009

Pod drzwiami ich pokoju siedziała mała dziewczynka. Na widok braci zerwała się z ziemi i uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.  
– Cześć. – Sam odwzajemnił uśmiech. – Czy my się przypadkiem nie znamy?  
– Byliście u nas rano – wyjaśniła, ściskając w garści rąbek spódniczki. Najwyraźniej widok dwóch słusznego wzrostu facetów odebrał jej odwagę, w końcu jednak zebrała się w sobie i podjęła rozmowę. – Nazywam się Terri. Terri Logan. Mój brat się zgubił i tatuś nie może sam go znaleźć. Byłam już u panów policjantów w mundurach, ale nie chcieli ze mną gadać, no to przyszłam do was. – Ton głosu dziewczynki wskazywał wyraźnie na to, że uważa tajniaków za tę gorszą część policji. Sam uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
– Miło mi cię poznać, Terri. Jestem Sam, a to Dean. – Wskazał na brata, który zatrzymał się w pewnej odległości i przypatrywał się dziewczynce z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. – Co takiego chciałabyś nam powiedzieć?  
– Że to moja wina, że Tima nie ma! – Mała wygięła buzię w podkówkę. – Bo my się pokłóciliśmy! I ja powiedziałam, że go nienawidzę! I że chcę, żeby go zabrał król goblinów, jak w tym filmie! – Po jej twarzyczce pociekły pierwsze łzy. – Ale to nieprawda! Tim jest w porządku, pomaga mi odrabiać lekcje, robi mi jedzenie jak mamy nie ma w domu, czasami nawet się ze mną bawi, tylko nie lalkami. I nauczył mnie, jak walić chłopaków z klasy po mordzie! Ale tylko tych głupich, innych nie biję! – zaznaczyła. – Znajdźcie go, błagam, zanim mama zapłacze się na śmierć i w ogóle! – zakończyła, żałośnie pociągając noskiem.  
Sam z zakłopotaniem obejrzał się na brata. To Dean był zawsze specjalistą od kontaktów z dziećmi. Miał w sobie coś takiego, że maluchy same lgnęły do niego i obdarzały go zaufaniem. Pozbawiony wsparcia, młodszy Winchester nie bardzo wiedział, jak należało się zachować. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że w ich świecie nie było rzeczy zbyt dziwnych, by mogły być prawdziwe. Należało sprawdzić każdą, nawet najbardziej nieprawdopodobną wersję. W króla goblinów wprawdzie nie wierzył, ale wystarczył jakiś przeklęty przedmiot czy przypadkiem znalezione zaklęcie, by nawet mała dziewczynka była w stanie wywołać zło czające się w mroku.  
Najpierw jednak należało uspokoić zapłakaną Terri i odesłać ją w bezpieczne miejsce, a Sam nie bardzo wiedział, jak się do tego zabrać. Ostatecznie to Dean jak zwykle przyszedł mu z pomocą.  
– Nie martw się, Terri. Zrobimy porządek z królem goblinów. Będzie zwiewał, aż nogi pogubi. – Uśmiechnął się, zdaniem Sama dosyć blado, ale wystarczyło, żeby dziewczynka nieco się rozchmurzyła. – Daleko mieszkasz?  
– Nie wolno mi mówić obcym, gdzie mieszkam – oburzyła się Terri, ocierając pozostałości łez.  
– Ale my jesteśmy policjantami, pamiętasz? – Dean pomachał jej przed nosem podrobioną odznaką FBI. Terri zabrała ją od niego i obejrzała dokładnie.  
– Dean, przecież byliśmy tam dziś rano – syknął mu do ucha Sam.  
– Fakt. – Starszy Winchester potrząsnął głową, jakby chciał uspokoić skołowane myśli. – Chodź, Terri, odwieziemy cię do domu, a potem pojedziemy szukać Tima.  
– Tym wielkim czarnym samochodem?  
– Tak. Podoba ci się? – Dean puścił do niej oczko.  
– Nie wiem – odparła Terri szczerze. – Podobnym powieźli kiedyś trumnę z dziadkiem. – Sam nie zdołał powstrzymać wybuchu śmiechu. Dean rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie i ruszył przodem, z dziewczynką uwieszoną jego ręki.

 

_Monticello, Iowa, 1994_

_Dean spojrzał w przeciwległy kąt pomieszczenia i zastygł w bezruchu._   
_– Przyjrzyj się dobrze! – warknął Phil, przewidując jego zamiar odwrócenia głowy. – Bo jak skończymy z nim, przyjdzie twoja kolej. Parę dni i to będziesz ty!_   
_Na dany przez brata znak Marv znów złapał go za włosy, zmuszając do patrzenia przed siebie. Do tej chwili Dean był przekonany, że w piwnicy nie było nikogo poza nim i dwoma osiłkami. Jak się okazało, mylił się. W najdalszym kącie, skulony w kłębek, siedział chłopak w jego wieku, Był zupełnie nagi, pokryty wielodniową warstwą brudu i zastygłej krwi. Miał związane ręce i nogi, ale w przeciwieństwie do Deana nie był zakneblowany. Mimo to nie próbował mówić, ani nawet przemieszczać się. Siedział potulnie w swoim kącie, kołysząc się lekko w przód i w tył. Wpatrywał się tępym, pustym wzrokiem w przestrzeń, jakby nie widział i nie słyszał, co działo się przed nim. Przypominał bardziej zwierzątko w zoo niż człowieka. Dean, wciąż unieruchomiony w objęciach potężnego mężczyzny, zaczął drżeć na całym ciele. To nie były wampiry, zrozumiał nagle. John Winchester się pomylił, to nie była sprawa dla nich. Ci dwaj nie byli potworami, nie żywili się krwią, nerkami czy energią życiową. Byli czymś o wiele gorszym. Byli ludźmi._

_Nie mogąc odwrócić głowy, zacisnął powieki i począł szeptać w myślach: tato, gdzie jesteś? tato, znajdź mnie, proszę, szybko, proszę, proszę, proszęproszęproszę, tato!!!_

 

Monticello, Iowa, 2009

Po odstawieniu Terri na próg domu Loganów i dopilnowaniu, żeby dziewczynka rzeczywiście weszła do środka, Dean, zamiast z powrotem do motelu, skierował Impalę na drogę prowadzącą poza miasto. Jego palce były tak mocno zaciśnięte na kierownicy, że ich skóra przybrała sinawą barwę. Sam rzucił mu zdziwione spojrzenie, jednak twarz jego brata miała tak upiorny, a zrazem zacięty wyraz, że postanowił pozwolić mu działać. Przynajmniej był to jakiś postęp w stosunku do wcześniejszego zachowania Deana, pomyślał.

Starszy Winchester, wciąż blady i z zaciśniętymi ustami, zatrzymał samochód na skraju lasu, wyjął z bagażnika broń oraz latarki, podał część bratu, po czym nadal bez słowa wyjaśnienia ruszył energicznym krokiem przed siebie.  
– Czekaj! – zawołał Sam stanowczo po jakiejś pół godzinie marszu. Dean nawet nie zwolnił. – Dobra, nie pytam o szczegóły, chcę tylko wiedzieć, czego szukamy!  
– Ruin, raczej zarośniętych – odparł starszy Winchester sztucznie spokojnym tonem.  
– Daleko do nich?  
– Nie wiem – przyznał Dean niechętnie. Mimo to nadal szedł przed siebie tak szybko, że podążający za nim Sam kilkakrotnie zaplątał się w zarośla. Wyglądało to tak, jakby starszy łowca bał się zwolnić z obawy, że zabraknie mu sił na kontynuowanie marszu. Dean Winchester się bał, to było dla Sama oczywiste, mimo tego, jak bardzo jego brat starał się to maskować. A kiedy jeden z najodważniejszych ludzi, jakich znasz, drży ze strachu, niełatwo jest zachować opanowanie.  
– Co jest w tych ruinach? – zapytał Sam ostrożnie. Dean obejrzał się, ale nie odpowiedział. Sam westchnął i przeczesał włosy palcami.  
– Dean – zaczął, siląc się na spokój. – Muszę wiedzieć, z czym mamy walczyć. Co jeśli to jakieś pogańskie bóstwo albo coś równie silnego?  
Dean potrząsnął głową, ale nadal się nie odwrócił.  
– To ludzie, Sam. Tylko ludzie – odparł w końcu, a ton jego głosu sprawił, że Sama przeniknął dreszcz. Zanim zdążył jednak wydobyć z brata coś więcej, ten zatrzymał się tak nagle, że młodszy Winchester odbił się od jego pleców i zrobił mimowolny krok w tył. Przed nimi z mroku wyłonił się fragment samotnej, przechylonej na bok ściany i szczątki fundamentów, porośnięte do tego stopnia, że ciężko było je rozpoznać.  
– Co teraz? – szepnął Sam, czując, jak udziela mi się niepokój brata.  
– Tu musi być gdzieś właz, nie mam pojęcia gdzie – odparł Dean również szeptem, rozglądając się niepewnie.  
– Rozdzielmy się – zaproponował Sam i po chwili ugryzł się w język na widok paniki na twarzy brata. – Albo i nie – uspokoił go, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. Dean zmieszał się wyraźnie.  
– Pilnuj, czy nikt nie idzie. Ja będę szukał – zaproponował, próbując zamaskować strach.  
– Dobra, będę w pobliżu – zgodził się młodszy Winchester, postanawiając w duchu pilnować brata równie uważnie, co nadejścia ewentualnych wrogów.  
Odkrycie włazu zajęło Deanowi parę minut. Nie zdarzyło się w tym czasie nic godnego uwagi, uspokojony więc nieco Sam przykucnął u boku brata.  
– Pójdę pierwszy – zaoferował się, widząc, że Dean znowu zaczął drżeć.  
– Nie ma mowy – odparł starszy Winchester przez zaciśnięte zęby i sięgnął do klapy włazu. Sam, nie mając innego wyjścia, przesunął się i wsunął lufę pistoletu w powiększającą się szparę. W środku panowała zupełna ciemność. Dean wyraźnie odetchnął z ulgą.  
– Poświeć mi, schodzę – zarządził. Sam posłusznie wsunął latarkę w ciemny otwór. Zagracone pomieszczenie na pierwszy rzut oka sprawiało wrażenie pustego, jednak po chwili wąska smuga światła wydobyła z mroku skuloną w kącie nagą postać. Sam drgnął, zaskoczony, gdy Dean praktycznie odepchnął go od włazu.  
– Pilnuj! – warknął starszy Winchester, po czym sam zwinnie zeskoczył na dół. Pod sufitem loszku, w zasięgu rąk tego, kto otworzył właz, ale niedostępna z dołu, podwieszona była drabina. Dean najwyraźniej jej nie potrzebował, ale nie mogąc inaczej pomóc bratu, Sam, upewniwszy się, że nikt nie nadchodzi, przystąpił do spuszczania jej na dół. Kiedy skończył, spojrzał na Deana, nachylonego nad wciśniętym w najdalszy kąt nastolatkiem. Starszy Winchester mówił coś łagodnym głosem, ale na tyle cicho, że Sam nie był w stanie rozróżnić słów. Okazały się jednak dość skuteczne, bo chłopak, zapewne Tim Logan, opuścił związane ręce, którymi wcześniej osłaniał twarz, i pozwolił intruzowi podejść bliżej. Dean zdjął swoją brązową kurtkę po tacie i narzucił ją na ramiona chłopca, po czym przystąpił do rozcinania jego więzów. Uspokojony widokiem brata panującego nad sytuacją Sam wstał, przysłonił połą bluzy jasne światło latarki i nadstawił uszu. W okolicy nadal panowała cisza.  
– Sam, pomóż mi – rozległ się po chwili głos z dołu. Młodszy Winchester odłożył latarkę na ziemię i pochylił się do włazu, by przejąć od Deana słaniającego się chłopaka. Na jego widok Tim szarpnął się i omal nie spadł z drabiny.  
– Spokojnie! – Sam rozłożył szeroko ręce, pokazując, że nie ma złych zamiarów.  
– On jest ze mną, chcemy ci pomóc – uzupełnił Dean. Nastolatek najwyraźniej uwierzył, bo przestał się szamotać i zawisł niemal bezwładnie w ramionach Sama, który wyciągnął go i posadził na trawie. W świetle dwóch latarek widać było doskonale brud i sińce pokrywające ciało chłopaka, ale dopiero teraz Sam po raz pierwszy zwrócił uwagę na zaschniętą krew na jego udach i nagle zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Stan Tima, to miejsce, zachowanie Deana... to wszystko zaczynało powoli układać się w całość.  
– Sam! – syknął Dean z miną wskazującą, że powtórzył to któryś raz z rzędu.  
– Tak? – Młodszy Winchester zmusił się do opanowania.  
– Podjedź bliżej, on nie dojdzie tak daleko. – Dean wyciągnął w jego stronę kluczyki do Impali.  
– Parę minut na północ była przecinka, kieruj się tam – odparł Sam i ruszył biegiem w kierunku samochodu. Gałęzie boleśnie smagały go po twarzy, ale dzięki temu był w stanie odsunąć na bok myśli, które mogły okazać się o wiele bardziej bolesne. Po jakimś kwadransie dopadł Impali i najszybciej, jak się dało po wyboistej drodze, ruszył na umówione miejsce. Dean już tam czekał, siedział oparty o drzewo z chłopcem wtulonym w jego ramiona. Na widok Impali wstał i spróbował pomóc Timowi, ale po chwili bezskutecznych usiłowań po prostu wziął go na ręce jak małe dziecko. Samowi, który rzucił się, by mu pomóc, odmówił potrząśnięciem głowy i wskazał na tylne drzwi samochodu. Młodszy Winchester posłusznie otworzył je, po czym ruszył do bagażnika po koc. Wspólnie otulili nim chłopca, a Dean wsunął się razem z nim na tylne siedzenie, pozostawiając prowadzenie bratu. Sam natychmiast ruszył z miejsca i, lewą rękę zaciskając na kierownicy, prawą wysupłał z kieszeni telefon. Zanim jednak wykręcił numer, odwrócił się i rzucił bratu pytające spojrzenie. Dean zrozumiał go od razu.  
– Niech szukają faceta o imieniu Phil. Wysoki, umięśniony, zarośnięty jak goryl. Ostatnio widziany w barze przy parku około ósmej wieczorem, miał na sobie kurtkę jeansową i niebieską bejsbolówkę na głowie. – Sam pokiwał głową, pełen podziwu dla faktu, że mimo ewidentnego szoku, Dean zdołał zapamiętać tyle szczegółów. – Ma brata – uzupełnił Dean po chwili, gdy Sam naciskał już pierwsze klawisze. – Przygłup, jeszcze większy Yeti.  
Po dłuższej rozmowie z miejscową policją młodszy Winchester odrzucił telefon na puste siedzenie i odwrócił się ponownie. Wyjechali już na szeroką szosę prowadzącą do centrum Monticello, mógł więc nie koncentrować się tak bardzo na omijaniu wertepów.  
– Znają go – poinformował brata. – Siedział za rozprowadzanie pornografii dziecięcej, niedawno wyszedł. – Starał się mówić na tyle cicho, by skulony u boku Deana Tim nie był w stanie go usłyszeć. – O bracie nic nie wiedzą. Był, ale od kilkunastu lat nikt go nie widział. Chodzą plotki, że nie żyje, ale brak ciała czy aktu zgonu. Sprawdzą to jeszcze.  
– Oczywiście, że brak ciała – prychnął Dean i roześmiał się nieco upiornie. – Spoczywa w worku z kamieniami na dnie rzeki Maquoketa. Tam, gdzie i Phil powinien być od piętnastu lat. – Urwał na chwilę. – Jakim cudem on przeżył, Sammy? Tata wpakował w niego pół magazynka nabojów – dodał o wiele poważniejszym tonem. Sam nie odpowiedział. Nie wiedział co. Na szczęście w tym właśnie momencie dotarli do szpitala.

 

_Monticello, Iowa, 1994_

_John pominął niewyglądającą zbyt stabilnie drabinę i po prostu zeskoczył do środka piwniczki. Nigdy nie znalazłby doskonale zamaskowanego włazu w ledwo widocznych spod bujnej roślinności ruinach, gdyby nie udało mu się niespostrzeżenie podążyć tu za mężczyzną, który obserwował ich w barze. Dean musiał być gdzieś tutaj, musiał być żywy, innej możliwości starszy Winchester do siebie nie dopuszczał. Jednak teraz, zastygły pośrodku mrocznego pomieszczenia z pistoletem w dłoni, uświadomił sobie, że były jeszcze możliwości, których nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy brać pod uwagę. Zaszokowany widokiem, nie ruszył się z miejsca, nawet kiedy stało się jasne, że został zauważony. Przed nim, przerzucony przez krzesło, z głową zwisającą bezwładnie kilka centymetrów nad ziemią i ciałem nie okrytym niczym poza kurzem i sińcami, leżał Dean. John poznał go tylko instynktownie, gdyż jego twarz była zasłonięta przez trzymającego go za związane ramiona osiłka. Yeti z baru stał po drugiej stronie chłopca, jego zamiary stały się jasne dla Johna dopiero po kilku sekundach, ale nawet wtedy przerażenie nie pozwoliło mu się ruszyć. Dopiero gdy pierwszy z braci zaczął się podnosić, odsłoniwszy wreszcie twarz więźnia, posiniaczoną oraz zalaną łzami, i oczy Deana napotkały jego, spojrzenie syna nareszcie wytrąciło go z osłupienia. Zaskoczenie było obustronne, obaj psychopaci czuli się dość pewnie, by nie mieć przy sobie broni, a sytuacja, w jakiej zostali przyłapani nie wpłynęła na ich korzyść. Nie czekając na dalszy rozwój zdarzeń, John zacisnął palce na pistolecie i strzelił. Raz, potem jeszcze jeden, dla pewności, następnie zmienił cel i znów kilkakrotnie nacisnął spust, aż do opróżnienia magazynka. Jego uszy wypełnił niemal zwierzęcy krzyk i dopiero gdy obaj napastnicy padli bez ruchu na ziemię, dotarło do niego, że to on krzyczał. Dean, z zakneblowanymi ustami, wpatrywał się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma, ale nawet nie drgnął, ani gdy padły strzały, ani gdy jego dwaj oprawcy padli trupem._   
_– Dean... – głos Johna załamał się, gdy upuścił bezużyteczny już pistolet i przypadł do syna. Chłopak zamrugał i wbił wzrok w ziemię. Drżącymi dłońmi łowca wydobył z kieszeni nóż i przeciął więzy krępujące nastolatka. Dean skulił się w kłębek, ale nie protestował, gdy ojciec objął go mocno i przytulił do siebie. Siedzieli tak dłuższą chwilę, czerpiąc siłę od siebie nawzajem, w końcu jednak John zmusił się do działania. Starając się nie wypuszczać syna z objęć, zdjął z siebie swoją znoszoną skórzaną kurtkę i okrył nią chłopca. Przy okazji przesunął dłonią po jego ciele, szukając złamań, na szczęście nie znalazł jednak nic gorszego niż siniaki i zadrapania. Najwięcej krwi pokrywało podbródek i szyję ofiary, jednak rozbita warga była w tym momencie najmniejszym ze zmartwień Johna. Nie umknęło jego uwadze to, jak Dean zadrżał i usiłował się odsunąć, kiedy dłoń ojca dotknęła jego skóry. Winchester senior już dawno nie pytał starszego syna o jego prywatne sprawy, licząc, że jeśli będzie coś ważnego, Dean sam mu o tym powie. Tym razem jednak nie miał wyjścia, musiał wiedzieć i musiał zapytać teraz, zanim emocje opadną i chłopak znów zamknie się w sobie, jak to miał w zwyczaju._   
_– Dean... Czy ty... Czy oni... – Nie miał pojęcia, jak zadać to pytanie._   
_Dean drgnął i uniósł lekko głowę, ale nadal unikał wzroku ojca. W końcu jednak wyszeptał ledwie słyszalnym głosem odpowiedź i z powrotem zanurzył głowę w ramionach Johna, nareszcie wybuchając płaczem._

Monticello, Iowa, 2009

Kiedy wrócili do motelu, Dean, unikając jego wzroku, otworzył butelkę whiskey i przysiadł z nią na brzegu łóżka. Sam nie dał się tak łatwo spławić. Głowa huczała mu od podejrzeń i domysłów, musiał nareszcie poznać odpowiedź.  
– Dean, czy ty naprawdę nie pamiętałeś, co się wtedy wydarzyło? – zaczął.  
Dean wzruszył ramionami.  
– Nie wiem – mruknął.  
Sam westchnął ciężko w odpowiedzi.  
– Naprawdę nie wiem, Sam – powtórzył Dean bardziej zdecydowanie. – Teraz wydaje mi się, że ani przez chwilę tego nie zapomniałem. Ale jeszcze wczoraj... Nie wiem, tak jakbym pamiętał, ale jednocześnie nie mógł sobie przypomnieć. Jakby to było za głęboko, sam to upchnąłem na dno szafy, a potem nie mogłem znaleźć. Nie chciałem znaleźć... A mimo to czasami samo przyłaziło. A potem znowu nie pamiętałem... Rozumiesz coś z tego? – Pociągnął łyk z butelki. – Sam zresztą nie wiem – dodał bezradnie, wlepiając wzrok w bladozielony dywan. Dywan w kolorze wymiocin, pomyślał nagle Sam, czując, że jemu samemu drugi raz tej nocy zaczyna robić się niedobrze. A mimo to musiał spytać.  
– Dean, czy ty... Czy oni... – urwał niepewnie.  
Dean prychnął głośno.  
– Brzmisz zupełnie jak tata. Czy oni mnie zgwałcili, chcesz spytać? – Sama uderzyła beznamiętność w jego głosie. Dean roześmiał się nerwowo. – Nie. Nie zdążyli. Tata wpadł w ostatniej chwili, mieli mnie już w pozycji i Phil rozpinał właśnie spodnie. Byłem tam tylko dwa dni, niecałe dwa dni. Bili mnie, wyzywali, nie pozwalali jeść ani pójść na stronę, dotykali, gdzie chcieli... Robili wszystko, żeby mi pokazać, że już nie jestem człowiekiem, tylko ich zabawką. – Dean mówił cicho, głosem wypranym z jakichkolwiek emocji, wyrzucał z siebie słowo za słowem, jakby ktoś odkręcił kran i nie dało się go zakręcić, zanim beczka nie będzie pusta. Sam miał łzy w oczach. Tyle lat nie wiedział, że kiedy on grał w warcaby z Pastorem Jimem i cieszył się z odpoczynku od ojca, jego brat przeżył piekło, z jakiego niejeden piętnastolatek nigdy by się nie pozbierał.  
– Ale to nie było najgorsze. Już byłem łapany przez potwory, bity i wiązany, pierwszy raz jak miałem trzynaście lat. Chleb powszedni łowcy, nie? Nie bałem się, że mnie zabiją. Bałem się tego, co zrobili tamtym chłopakom. Widziałem jednego z nich, wiesz? Zarżnęli go dopiero jakiś dzień po tym, jak mnie złapali. Najpierw go rżnęli, a potem zarżnęli. – Dean zachichotał pod nosem. Samowi skojarzyło się to ze śmiechem opętanego. Jak jego brat tam nie zwariował?  
– Myślałem, że zwariowałem. – Najwyraźniej Sam zapytał na głos. – Nie pamiętam, jak tata mnie stamtąd zabrał. Pamiętam, że wpadł i ich zastrzelił. Ale potem nic. Wiem, że ukrył zwłoki, zamaskował jeszcze lepiej wejście i odjechaliśmy. Dopiero kilkanaście godzin, a może jeszcze później, przyszedłem do siebie w motelu, dwa stany dalej. Na początku tylko spałem i płakałem. Potem bałem się nawet spać. Myślałem, że tata straci cierpliwość, że podrzuci mnie Jimowi albo komuś i pojedzie dalej. Ale on został, spędziliśmy tam dwa tygodnie. Tylko my dwaj, chipsy, głupie komedie, gra w pokera na M&Msy. Właśnie wtedy tata oddał mi swoją kurtkę, chyba na pocieszenie. I wiesz co, jakoś podziałało. – Dean wzruszył ramionami. – Bo wiesz, koniec końców tata zdążył, prawda? Cały czas błagałem w myślach, żeby przyszedł po mnie i udało się. Wyszedłem z tego cało, czego nie można powiedzieć o tych pozostałych.  
– Więc zamiotłeś wszystko pod dywan i wróciliście po mnie? – uzupełnił Sam.  
– A jakie miałem wyjście? Użalać się nad sobą przez resztę życia? Mieliśmy robotę, miałem tatę i ciebie. Ja naprawdę zapomniałem i żyłem dalej, aż do teraz. – Dean nareszcie podniósł głowę i spojrzał na brata. – I zamierzam żyć dalej, jeśli o to ci chodzi. – Sam zmierzył go uważnym wzrokiem i odetchnął z ulgą. Nie wiedział, jak, ale wyczuł, że Dean nie udaje. Że w sobie tylko znany sposób uporał się już z przeszłością i był gotowy, by ruszyć naprzód.  
– Dobra, wystarczy tej rozmowy? Czy mam uszyć nam po sukience? – Dean pociągnął kolejny łyk i podał butelkę bratu jak fajkę pokoju.  
– A umiesz szyć? – Sam uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.  
– Mam wiele ukrytych talentów. – Tym razem śmiech Deana był całkowicie szczery. – Ale Sammy – dorzucił. Brat posłał mu pytające spojrzenie. – Jak wrócisz jeszcze kiedyś do tej rozmowy, osobiście złamię ci nos.  
– A gdybyś ty chciał do niej wrócić, jestem zawsze do usług – odparł młodszy Winchester poważnie.  
– Dziewczyna – prychnął Dean w odpowiedzi.  
– Palant!  
– Dupek!


End file.
